Spark Boy
by Colorful Swirl King
Summary: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Spark Boy

**Summary**: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was a rough day. No sugar, no spice just plain old rough.

Endou stood in front of the Raimon tower holding his precious soccer with both hands. Ignoring the gray sky above the soccer freak climbed up. To the highest point the ladder would take him which was right next to the tip of the lightning bolt.

He didn't even notice when it started raining or when the thunder started flashing. Most definitely not when lightning stroked him because by then Endou was already falling.

The one thing he did notice was that he felt so tired but for some reason there was a flow of power pulsing inside him. Then he was out like a light.

* * *

"Oi, if you sleep out here you'll catch a cold," was what roused him from his sleep. "Nunn," Endou yawned before lazily rubbing his eye's, "Who?"

A boy with platinum hair stared down at him questioningly, "Ah, hello?"

That was probably the start of everything.

* * *

"Thank you for earlier umm," Endou shifted uncertainly on the steps that lead to the Raimon tower glancing nervously to the boy beside him. "Gouenji Shuuya," the boy, Gouenji, didn't even glance his way just calmly sat there.

"Gouenji...kun?" Endou smiled slightly before getting up, "Thank you but I gotta go now, I'll see you later I guess?" he picked up his soccer ball before running off into the distance. Leaving the blushing boy alone.

* * *

Endou Mamoru stood in front of his house nervously before sighing and letting himself in, "I'm baaack!"

Silence was what greeted him. The lonely boy only sighed before closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. He was about to go up stairs but his stomach protested this loudly. "Hehe guess I should make something to eat..."

He wandered around the kitchen picking up random things to make his lunch letting his feet and hands guide him through the process while his mind wandered. Now Endou wasn't a bad cook but he was good enough to survive on his food even if the taste was a little off in his opinion. So it wasn't a surprise when a he was found eating said food with a not so pleasant look on his face. Finally he put his chopsticks down satisfied with his meal.

"Tomorrow, huh." Endou couldn't help but feel that after tomorrow something was gonna change so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person behind him. He really should keep his guard up though he probably wouldn't have gotten as many bruises then.

* * *

As Endou hid under his blanket holding his ball close to his chest trying hard to fall asleep and wake up to a better tomorrow. So far he was failing badly. With his eyes screwed shut and the exhausted mumbling there was one other thing Endou failed at.

Endou Mamoru failed to notice the sparks jumping from his hand and danced around like little light fairies.

* * *

Aki looked at Endou worried before asking, "you ok. It's not..."

"No, no that's been not it." the soccer captain shook his head tiredly neither noticed the small sparks coming off him.

"Ok everyone get to your seats I'm gonna introduce a new student today." The teacher came in and picked up a piece of chalk to write the new boy name. Aki had no choice but to leave Endou and go back to her seat not before telling Endou to brighten up though.

''Gouenji Shuuya please welcome him," Endou perked up slightly at the name wasn't that...

A boy with platinum blond hair walked in, 'it was...' Endou nervously caught the new students eye's and moved his lips in a small unsure greeting.

* * *

After class Endou stopped to talk to Gouenji, Aki staying a few feet away not wanting to intrude. "Gouenji-kun, good afternoon," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I didn't think I'd see you here... Ano Gouenji-kun do you, umm..." Gouenji stared questioningly at the boy who had yet to tell him his name, "do you play soccer."

The response was immediate Gouenji tensed and his eyes narrowed before he tersely replied, "I used to play." Though his defensive posture slipped when he saw that blinding smile that Endou gave him. Then it was gone as Endou seemed to have processed his words. "So not anymore..." the soccer captain's face resembled that of a kicked puppy which made it harder for Gouenji to feel cross about the question.

"Captain! The Principal wants you in his office right away." Aki's, Endou's and Gouenji's attention immediately snapped to the front of the room as Handa skidded to a stop. "Eh, what for.'' Aki dropped her 2 cents in two the conversation, "I don't know think it might be for the soccer club to disband," small unnoticeable sparks flew around the captain before they retreated deep within him. "Ah, I've heard rumors about that too. Do you think its true," Aki nodded in agreement but glanced worriedly at Endou.

"Let's hope not," Gouenji watched as the boy walked out of the room. As much as he wanted to help he promised himself he wouldn't after what happened to his sister so he could only wish the adorable boy the best of luck.

* * *

"Everyone we have a practice match and if we lose the club's to disbanded," immediately his teammates started complaining and pointing out the obvious fault's in that plan. Finally somebody asked, "Wait, which team are we playing against."

"Teikoku..." Endou tired gaze drifted to the floor.

"Impossible they are too strong."

"We're doomed!"

"We don't even have enough players how are we sup-"

"Then I'll recruit some!" Endou went over to get the recruiting supplies from his locker, "come on guys we never know who the goddess of victory smiles upon until the match is over."

With that Endou left in search of new members.

"It's no use... At this rate the soccer club will disband."

* * *

"Please join the-"

"Nah, I'm in the Tennis club."

"Ah, well thank you for your time." Endou walked away dejected before deciding that this was enough for today and went to the tower to train.

Endou was walking up the stairs in deep thought thinking about ways to recruit and train also various other things. His body doing what it wanted and before he knew it Endou was bouncing the ball around with Gouenji standing right next to him.

"AH!" Endou fell face first in to the ground."Uwah," he immediately picked himself up turned to stare frightfully at Gouenji, "When did you get here?"

"I was here before you." Endou sweat dropped before apologizing he really needed to pay better attention to his surroundings. "Umm, well what brings you here Gouenji-kun," said boy just shrugged leaving Endou to awkwardly stand beside him loosely holding the ball to his chest.

"I haven't gotten your name yet," the soccer captain seemed to think on this for a moment before realizing he was right.

"Sorry sorry I totally forgot. I'm Endou Mamoru captain of the Raimon soccer club..."_ there's not gonna be left if we don't win_ but Endou felt it be better if that was left unsaid.

Gouenji looked at the obviously distressed boy, "is this about earlier being called to the principles office..."

"... And your club being disbanded." he was right on th bulls-eye Gouenji thought as Endou flinched an looked away before looking back with a wobbly smile, "don't worry about it. Things will work out... somehow..." the last part was nothing but a mummer before all was silent.

"I see," something inside of him was begging him to stay and offer some help to the poor boy but Gouenji got up and left before he acted on the impulse.

"See you later Gouenji-kun!" With that Endou resumed training.

* * *

"Endou-kun," a teal haired boy approached said boy.

"Kazemaru-san," Endou looked towards him questioningly, "did you need something?"

"Yeah, I'd like to join the soccer club." Endou pause before grinning widely his gut as right today really was different.

"So how about them," he waved towards some bushes, "and I join you for some training."

And now he was just plain confused.

* * *

Endou and his team stood waiting in the only soccer field of his school. Here they were after a week of vigorous training they were ready to face Teikoku who was due to arrive any moment no-

A loud grumbling sound broke through the fields tense atmosphere and in came a large truck filled with soldiers... No, those are soccer players.

Endou nervously went to greet the other teams caption.

"Nice to meet you I'm Raimon Middle school's soccer club captain," he looked up at the opposing captain offering a shy smile and a small bow, "Thank you for asking to have a match with us...ano."

Kidou turned away from the cute boy's blinding smile an coughed into his hand to regain his composure, "this is our first time on this field." his gaze went back and met the boy's, Endou's.

"Would you mind letting us warm up?" Endou nodded a little before giving the other captain whose name was yet been told another smile, "sure, go ahead."

* * *

The game started with little to no incident. If you ignore the incident were they found their eleventh player, Megane-kun, and that Teikoku shot the ball at Endou. Though Endou believed it was an accident because why would people who play such beautiful soccer do something like that. Also when Kabeyama ran away and hid himself in a locker. After a lot of convincing the Raimon team managed to coax him out. It seems they also attracted an announcer, Kakuma Keita, and a reporter, Otonashi Haruna, before the game which Endou took in timid strides.

Teikoku seemed to go easy on them at the beginning of the game. Allowing Raimon SC to slip past them and shot goal. Though after the keeper (find out his name) stopped it things went downhill for Raimon.

Teikoku immediately went on the offensive after that constantly attacking Raimon's goal. No it was more like they were attacking Raimon players themselves. Still Endou refused to give up he kept standing up hit after making him absolutely exhausted.

Unbeknownst to people in the general area two boys desperately wish Endou would stay down. Though they didn't know that themselves.

When half-time came around the score was 10-0 in Teikoku's favor and they hadn't even broke into a sweat while Raimon on the other hand were on their hands and knee's panting . Nothing seemed to work against Teikoku but still Endou continued to fight. Sadly not everyone on the team felt the same.

Then the match resumed one more the Raimon SC members were nothing more than live targets for Teikoku. Finally Kazemaru had enough and took a blow for Endou. This caused small sparks to fly from the almost livid boy and spurred his determination to protect the goal.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!" Megane screamed before running of he grounds. Leaving the #10 Raimon shirt in his dust. Right in front of an extremely conflicted Gouenji who was about to make the decision of a life time.

* * *

AN: Go team! yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Spark Boy

**Summary**: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Warning**: Mentions of abuse, and well yaoi.

So I've been sick alot this month. Like got the flu then got a UTI now I got some throat infection with maybe just a dash off the flu. Which I don't understand cause I'm never sick. Like rarely.

* * *

"Could that be...?" the announcer Kakuma began, "he was only a first year student during the last Football Frontier he became a hero overnight with his powerful shoots... Gouenji Shuuya!"

Endou jerked his head towards the newcomer before smiling brightly. "You came!" beaten up and dirty Endou stilled had a sparkling effect about himself that could stop any mans heart. Gouenji gave Endou a nod ignore the commotion going on around him.

"I'll allow it," all eyes turned to Kidou before the ref sighed in defeat. "Yay," jumped forward to give hit Gouenji on the shoulder but didn't have enough energy to stand. The flame striker rushed to catch his captain slightly panicked. Gouenji passed the small spark felt between them of as too much energy before speaking, "You ok-"

"I knew you'd come!" Gouenji smirked slightly forcing the blush away as he set his captain down. Kidou stood near by arms at the ready to snap the newcomers neck.

Moments later the whistle blew and the game started only to have the ball stolen from them in a matter of seconds. Which was immediately put in to play as Death-zone. As soon as the Hissatsu technique launched Gouenji started running down the field.

"What's this?!" Kakuma shouted into his mic with much enthusiasm "Gouenji is charging toward Teikou's goal without providing any back-up for Endou!" Kidou and Sakuma let at shocked gasp as Gouenji rushed past them. "Is he an abandoning ship like Megane!?"

Endou held his hand next to his heart, "that guy is running because he believes in me." Endou couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Yep that's what comrades are about, "if he believes I can stop it the I'm going to stop it!" Endou's hand glowed with a bright yellow power. Endou smiled slightly before yelling, "GOD HAND!"

This got him plenty of shocked stares as he had managed to stop the ball and was now about to punt it over to Gouenji. "GOOOOOO!" The ball that landed in front of the flame striker was immediately kicked up as Gouenji started his Hissatsu technique: Fire Tornado.

"GOAL! Finally Raimon eleven has managed to score a goal on Teikoku!" Kakuma Yelled along with many other people in the area. Every Raimon SC member was jumping up and down.

"Teikoku has forfeited!" the ref yelled moments later causing Endou to stop in his cheering to run across the field. "Ano..." he tugged on the Teikoku's captain's sleeve, "Ummm."

"Kidou Yuuto..." The other looked kinda peeved in Endou's opinion.

"Ummm... Ano... Kidou...san?" said boy waited patiently for the other to continue also liking that the boy was standing so close to him willingly after practically beating him up. Finally Endou seemed to make up his and smiled brightly at the rival captain, "Kidou-kun that was fun. Let's play soccer together again sometime.." he let his hand drop which accidentally bumped into Kidou's creating a small spark between the two that was barely felt.

"Ohhh," Kidou just smirked and left the confused Endou on his own. Boarding is military like bus Kidou glanced back at the still confused boy. "Endou Mamoru huh," he smirked at the adorable boy again before the doors closed, "that was an unexpected find."

"Captain," Endou left his thoughts for another time before turning to his excited team, "Yosh everyone that's one point!"

"This one point is the beginning for Raimon!

"This one point is our beginning!" he threw a timid finger up and everyone around him copied with a yell. Endou smiled at his teams enthusiasm before finally moving towards Gouenji.

"Thank you Gouenji-kun your shot was amazing," Gouenji nodded his acceptance and saying he wasn't going to join the Soccer Club. Endou's face sagged a little before he responded, "Ok, you can return the jersey tomorrow if you want."

"Gouenji-kun, thank you really," his expression turned soft and flowers seemed to pop out from nowhere, "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't jump in when you did, visit me if you want to play again because I'd love to play soccer with you, Gouenji-kun ."

Endou's soft voice and sincerity in it assaulted Gouenjis' ear's making it hard to keep down the blush. "Yeah, see you around Endou." he turned to leave not seeing the soccer captain's slightly dejected look before it turned into his usual timid smile and he waved at the retreating figure.

"Un, later Gouenji-kun."

* * *

Eventually everyone went home to rest up after the eventful game. Before that they where having a small mini-celebration in the club house. Nothing to gret just a few snacks and can soda's they were too tired to do much else.

When Endou reached his house he saw the lights were thankfully off and decided it would be best to take a quick shower before heading to bed. Hopefully when he got out there would be no monster sneaking around in the dark he was sore as it was and didn't really want to make it worse.

The next day after school, which wasn't as bad as usual because Endou was able to talk to Gouenji some, the team held a meeting in the club house. It was mainly about positions and what went wrong with the match and then somebody asked if Gouenji was coming back.

"We don't need a guy like that," Someoka yelled in astonishment. "I'll show him who's boss I'm the star striker for Raimon we don't need him."

Thankfully the rant was cut short as Natsumi came in. "Do you need something," Aki asked politely hoping it wasn't another ploy to get rid of the Soccer Club.

"I've come here to tell you that the next practice match is set." All ears where on her now. "Who's it with," Handa asked curiously since it was strange that they actually got offered a practice match.

"Occult jr. high," she smirked as if she told some unknown joke and left, "If you lose then the Soccer Club is to immediately disband."

Nobody let that antagonize in fact it spurred them drive them to practice harder. So off they went to train by the riverbank pumped nd ready for anything. Someoka was especially ferocious during practice he even knocked over Kageno so finally Endou decided to confront him.

"Someoka-kun is something wrong?" the captin shifted nervously in front of his teammate. "Oh, Captin sorry I-"

"Everyone comes here we have something to tell you about Occult jr. High," Aki called the over and standing beside here was Otonashi who looked a little nervous. "Have you heard the frightening rumor about Occult Jr. High?" murmurs erupted from the crowd of soccer players.

"Rumor's what..."

"i wonder what there about?"

"Uwah, I hope they're not scary." before they were silenced by the resident reporter, "silence and let me tell you." Otonashi took a deep breath before beginning, "they rumors are...

Those played against Occult Jr. High fell down with high fevers 3 days later,

When Occult is about to lose a sudden strong gust of wind comes in and the game would have been canceled as a result,

When one is about to shot into Occult Jr. High their legs would stop moving."

Everyone did the expected Kabeyama fled to the toilet, when Kageno spoke of curse's the people around him was startled for multiple reasons and Endou shrugged it off as nothing but rumors when asked while inside he was just a little shaken.

"Whats wrong with you! We don't need Gouenji I'll be the one to score the points! I'm the only striker Raimon need's," Someoka's loud exclamation caught everyone's attention. Hanada just laughed, "we kept going on and on about Gouenji no wonder Someoka is such a stick in the mud."

Endou giggled as he watched Someoka chase after Handa. They're such goods friends with each other Endou couldn't help the small feeling bubble up inside himself.

* * *

"Is that Gouenji-kun," Endou stopped to stare at the platinum haired boy across the street. "It is. Wonder what he's..." he chased after the flame striker letting his curiosity get the best of him when he saw Gouenji enter the hospital

'I hope he isn't hurt,' Endou thought before rushing in after hopefully unhurt boy.

* * *

Endou wandered the hallways completely lost, "I could've sworn he went-" suddenly the door right beside Endou opened revealing a stunned Gouenji. In the seconds it took Gouenji to process who was on the other side of the door Endou was able to take a full once over of Gouenji noting thankfully that nothing seemed wrong with the boy.

"You... What are you doing here," Gouenjis' voice sounded deathly and well extremely scary to Endou, and he knew he deserved it. "Well, I-I was walking by a-and I accidentally saw you entering the h-hospital a-and," Endou glanced fearfully up at Gouenji before looking away ashamed as his friend was still glaring at him, "IwasworriedyougothurtsoIfollowedand-and-and... I'm sorry," Endou clenched his eyes shut forcing the tears down not expecting Gouenji to pat him on the head and pull the sliding door open. "Come in," Endou peeked in he didn't even notice when Gouenji had closed it. He followed Gouenji until they stood at the side of a bed that contained a small girl hooked up to numerous machines. "Who…" he's voice was nothing but a whisper as he turned to Gouenji who was staring longingly at the child on the bed.

"She's my sister, Yuuka, she got in a car crash on her way to watch my game," Endou's eye's widened at this new information, "is that why you…" he let the sentence hang in the air seeing as how obvious it is.

"I was told right before the game started…" Gouenji's eyes clouded over watching something only he could see before he continued again, "My dad works here at the hospital that's why I transferred here."

They stayed quiet the medical machines the only things making any noise before finally Endou spoke, "I'm horrible…" Gouenji stared at Endou out of all the responses he could've gotten he wasn't expecting that one. "I-I didn't know anything and I tried to get you to play," Endou stifled a sniffle before he turned to Gouenji, "But Gouenji-kun I think you're wrong." Gouenji didn't expect that one either.

"What do you mean."

"It's just your little sister loved seeing you play soccer I don't think she would be very happy if she knew she was the reason that you stopped playing the soccer she loved to watch, ne Gouenji-kun." Endou stared sadly at the little girl. The silence was tense before a beep from the heart monitor broke it.

Endou seemed to snap out of his daze and bowed to Gouenji, "I'm sorry! I said something out of place and stupid. I should just leave you alone now." With that Endou set out to leave but Gouenji stopped him.

"How is the Soccer Club doing," Endou froze before turning back with a small smile, "we're way better than before thanks to you Gouenji-kun." Endou closed the door behind him leaving Gouenji to confront his new found feelings with only his comatose's sister as company.

* * *

"You want to create a hissatsu technique?" Endou stared at Someoka pleasantly surprised. Pink haired boy turned away slightly ashamed of his next word this adorable Captin, "I don't know yet…"

"Well that's ok having the drive to create a hissatsu technique is a start." The soccer freak took a minute to think before deciding, "Alright I'm going to help you Someoka-kun and its going to be amazing!" Someoka smirked as he watched his usually withdrawn captain sink into a deep conversation with himself about what his technique would be. This was why he loved his captain, "Ok let's do this thing." His captain responded with an extremely enthusiastic and adorable, "un."

* * *

Finally, finally after some gruelling practice they were able to perfect Someoka's technique. Dragon Crash was it's name perfect for his hissatsu shot which looked like a blue dragon crashing into the net. Endou just about tackle hug Someoka which got him some furious glares from some certain individual.

Then the most unexpected of unexpected things happened; Gouenji asked to join the soccer club. Endou couldn't help but feel slightly guilty (but mainly happy) he felt like he was the one to blame but that quickly stopped after Gouenji patted his head. The soccer lover could feel what Gouenji was saying without actually saying it. 'It's not your fault I came here on my own,' it made Endou blush but only a little

Endou was absolutely positive they would beat Occult middle school now. He had not a single ounce of doubt that they would lose. Those rumors aren't gonna stop us,' Endou would giddily scream in his mind. On the outside though was a timid smile that made a field of flowers that had small almost unnoticeable sparks dancing around appear behind him causing any male in the vicinity to blush intensely. Now all Endou had to do was get to the game then everything would be alright...

... Once and only this once was Endou right.

* * *

Endou arrived at the Inazuma club room slightly earlier then the rest the next day so silently he changed into his uniform before simply sitting on the bench. He only came early as to not get caught by a certain monster that lurked in the darkness of his home. It seemed he left a little to early actually he contemplated this as his stomach growled obnoxiously. So deep in thought the boy didn't notice the door slide open and a figure walk in.

"Hey, Endou..." said boy bolted right up as if he were a startled cat. It took a while to realize it was just Kazemaru greeting him. "Oh, sorry Kazemaru-san you just startled me," the blunette just gave a faltering nod before he went to his locker to get ready for their game.

A companionable silence settled over them before Endou's stomach rumbled loudly totally shattering the moment.

"A sorry I was so excited about the game that I rushed over without eating even though we have another half hour before people start coming," it was only a half-truth but what Kazemaru didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Kazemaru just chuckled fondly before reaching into his bag and grabbing a roll of bread, "here Endou I'm probably not gonna eat it anyway so why don't you have it." Endou's eyes glowed in appreciation as he reached over to grab the roll out of Kazemaru's hand.

It was criminal that Endou didn't know how his smile affected a lot of his friends. It was also very criminal that Endou didn't know just how many people ae in love with him. But it was absolutely hilarious seeing Kazemaru blush so brightly at the slightest brush of his crushes hand and the wide tooth smile he received. Only thing that topped that was that Endou still didn't notice.

Well that's Endou for you able to notice nothing except for soccer.

* * *

To Endou the game started with little to no difficulty. To everyone the pressure was unbearable. Just before the game Natsumi told them that if they didn't win they couldn't enter the football frontier. The almost immediately after Occults coach called everybody on their team useless, sans Gouenji. The only real stress reliever was their adorably oblivious captain Endou.

Though Endou did feel a slight inkling of pressure for the fact that their tickets to the football frontier was riding on this game. It was inevitably consumed with excitement for the game.

Quickly they managed to score two points before the other teams counter attack began.

"Top, top, stop!"

The whole team was frozen in their places' allowing Occult to score without any resistence. By the time halftime rolled around the score was 2-3 Occult leading and everyone was frustrated. Endou looked at the opposing team before back at his a timid lopsided grin on his face, "Come on guys letsv do this we can beat them."

"But Captain-"

"We will find a way to beat them for the football frontier tickets," little flakes danced unnoticed around him as his determination touched the rest of the team. Equally determind shouts of agreement follow their timid captains declaration as they rested for the second half.

Endou glanced at Gouenji before he looked towards the other teams coach, 'Wasn't he saying something earlier, during the match?'

The match started again minutes later with Occult charging at them.

"Top, top, stop."

Endou glance at the coach as their bodies froze, maybe... A large crack came from the Inazuma goal as the other team approached causing the Inazuma gang to be set free from their bindings. The ball was already aiming for the goal forcing Endou to quickly lung towards it and a new hissatsu technique 'Nekketsu punch.'

The ball safely in his hands Endou called loudly to his comrades. "Lets do this!" The goalkeeper kicked the ball forward grinning wildly, 'They were actually going to make it to the football frontier! He couldn't wait.'

* * *

A/N Listens to addicted to you while writing this ;P

Anyway his is getting hard cause I'm having a problem with fandoms... like its getting hard for me to read things that aren't harry potter. Its actually rather annoying.


End file.
